


10 Microfics Aziraphale/Crowley

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Microfics, doctor who - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme le titre l'indique, 10 microfics (100 mots ou moins) Aziraphale/Crowley que j'ai faites pour un défi sur LiveJournal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Microfics Aziraphale/Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Voici un petit défi à fic que j'ai fait sur LiveJournal, les règles étaient les suivantes :
> 
> Donnez-moi un couple que je peux écrire (avec un ou deux choix alternatifs si vous n'êtes pas sûrs) et j'écrirai 10 micro-fics sur les thèmes suivants.
> 
> 1\. Angst:  
> 2\. AU:  
> 3\. Crack!Fic:  
> 4\. Crossover:  
> 5\. First Time:  
> 6\. Fluff:  
> 7\. Humour:  
> 8\. Hurt/Comfort:  
> 9\. Smut:  
> 10\. UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension):
> 
> Disclaimer : ils sont pas à moi

**Angst:**

L'épée flamboyait dans le perpétuel crépuscule, éclairant ses jambes, et le corps semi prostré devant lui. Il ne bougeait plus, apparemment insensible à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, la bataille, la dernière bataille.

Le démon devant lui leva les yeux, pour les baisser aussitôt, les reporter sur la lame flamboyante.

"Allez…vas-y."

"Non…"

"S'il te plait, finissons-en… mon ange."

* * *

**AU:**

Le libraire croisa un regard noir derrière une paire de lunette de soleil, et il rebaissa immédiatement les yeux vers ce qu'il faisait semblant de faire depuis un moment, une liste de bouquins à acheter qu'il avait parcouru 20 fois. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir le sourire en coin du client qui refermait le livre qu'il feuilletait avant de revenir vers lui.

Un claquement de manteau de cuir plus tard il déposait le livre sur le comptoir et Aziraphale se concentra sur sa couverture plutôt que sur la personne qui lui tendait.

Le jardinage pour les nuls.

* * *

**Crack!Fic:**

Crowley avait les yeux tellement écarquillés que ses lunettes ne tenaient plus droites sur son nez. Depuis 4 minutes 37 il était totalement silencieux, il ne bougeait plus d'un poil, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et une mouche voletait devant son nez.

En face, Aziraphale était cramoisi, mais le regardait toujours droit dans ses lunettes pas droites.

"Tu peux… tu peux répéter?"

L'ange inspira longuement et ferma les yeux une seconde avant d'obéir.

"J'ai dit viens ici et enlève tes fringues tout de suite."

"…"

"S'il te plait?"

* * *

**Crossover:**

Crowley attendait à la porte de la librairie que son ange sorte le rejoindre, il baissa ses lunettes de soleil une seconde et fronça les sourcils. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aziraphale verrouillait la porte et le rejoignait de l'autre côté de la rue.

"Dis Angel, elle était pas là avant la cabine de police…"

Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la boite bleue à quelques mètres d'eux. Le blond haussa les sourcils en suivant son regard, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et un grand type avec un nœud papillon et un grand sourire en sortit.

"Bonjour! On m'a parlé d'une apocalypse…"

* * *

**First Time:**

Aziraphale s'appuyait contre le tronc d'arbre en laissant son regard errer sur le jardin d'Eden. Il laissa ses jambes remuer dans le vide et méditait sur la perfection de l'œuvre de Dieu. Le bâillement qui échappa de ses lèvres était parfait lui aussi. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant une présence devant lui, pour tomber sur un certain animal rampant, pendu à une branche plus haute.

"Oui?"

"Rien, je voulais tester quelque chose"

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit une langue fourchue caresser ses lèvres une seconde, pas plus.

"Intéressant… une petite pomme?"

* * *

**Fluff:**

Aziraphale soupira en fermant sa librairie, épuisé. Il avait passé une journée terriblement ennuyeuse, mais fatigante à la fois, il n'avait fait que ressasser ces histoires d'apocalypse… il éteint la lumière et passa dans la pièce du fond, s'assit devant sa table, et une seconde plus tard, une tasse de chocolat fumante était devant lui.

Le temps de s'étonner, une main se posait dans sa nuque et une paire de lèvres déposait un baiser juste sous son oreille. Finalement la journée n'était peut-être pas si terrible.

* * *

**Humour:**

"Alleeez Crowley!"

"Mais non enfin! Ça suffit!"

"S'il te plaiiiit…"

"Mais enfin, tu as bu…"

"Nan… enfin si… rien qu'un peu"

Crowley haussa un sourcil et le regarda intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il dessoule de lui-même. Aziraphale se réinstalla correctement sur son siège et remit sa veste en tweed après avoir lissé sa chemise.

"Un peu trop."

Crowley hocha la tête et réprima un petit rire devant les joues écarlates de l'ange, c'était une partie de lui qu'il découvrait. Plutôt intéressante d'ailleurs. Il se repencha vers lui et prit ses lèvres par surprise.

"Bon, qu'est ce qu'on disait?"

* * *

**Hurt/Comfort:**

HEEERE WE ARE BORN TO BE KINGS

Crowley se rappuya sur son siège et ferma les yeux un moment, se laissant bercer par la voix de Freddie Mercury qui venait de redémarrer. Il rouvrit les yeux quand la porte de la bentley s'ouvrit et se referma, et que quelqu'un s'installa à ses côtés. Il ne tourna pas la tête pour voir qui c'était, mais se contenta de démarrer.

"ça va?"

"Mmhm"

Fut la seule réponse du démon qui ruminait encore les paroles de "Freddie Mercury", il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça.

"Je nous ai pris des sushis…"

Peut-être moins qu'il ne croyait.

* * *

**Smut:**

"Bon mon ange, va falloir faire un effort"

"Humph"

"Et enlève tes mains de là, on avance pas là…"

Aziraphale n'enleva pas les mains de sur son visage pour autant et se contenta de secouer vigoureusement la tête. Crowley émit un grognement exaspéré et se retint de lui enlever de force, mais se contenta de continuer les petits bisous dans le cou, il avait appris bien vite que c'était une méthode très efficace pour détendre son ange. Sa main libre lui caressait le ventre et descendait tout doucement, provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps du blond. Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, dans l'expectative, mais toujours rien.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse un effort là.

* * *

**UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension):**

John Parker, serveur au Ritz, se demandait encore si les deux hommes qui venaient manger ici relativement souvent, n'étaient que des amis, ou un peu plus. Pas que ça le dérange ni rien, mais bon, deux garçons qui venaient diner en tête à tête dans un restaurant de luxe, presque une fois par semaine, ça aurait pu être tout à fait amical, mais eux…

John ne saurait comment le décrire, mais ils étaient… louches. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'ils étaient en couple ou si c'était juste le brun qui voulait, mais en tout cas, il y avait définitivement quelque chose dans l'air.

Et puis on appelle pas un pote "mon ange".


End file.
